


In This Endless Night

by Sousha



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bandori Rarepair Week, Dystopia, F/F, Incomplete, Plot Bunny, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousha/pseuds/Sousha
Summary: Hina is an elite in the dystopian (or as the city itself calls itself, utopian) city of No 6.Chisato's wounded and on the run.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	In This Endless Night

Chisato walked. It turned into a desperate sprint in which her body propelled herself farther and farther but her feet could barely keep up with how he imagined herself moving. She was in a tunnel where she couldn't see the exit but couldn't do anything but keep on moving. It was cramped and hard to see in but she knew was that she was alone. It was a comfort she had learned to treasure. As she moved, blood dripped from the wound in her shoulder. Chisato was numb to most of the pain but could clearly feel the ever-flowing drizzle of the blood on her shoulder. She grimaced. It hadn't stopped bleeding yet, even though she knew it should've.

Of course, they had coated the bullet with an anticoagulant. It was only smart to do so.

She held her shoulder and she threw herself at a wall and let herself breathe. The world was falling away around her into a shaking top of a world. Blood fell from her and her stability went with it. She looked at the puddle of water at her feet and drily laughed.

Was this how she was going to disappear from the world? 

If so, she wanted a sip of water, no, even less, just something that could bring her a moment of tranquility as she closed her eyes. Did she want to die? She didn’t know. But she did know that perhaps she would collapse and faint in a moment of weakness. Chisato would die in a hazy, fleeting moment that she would barely be aware of.

Perhaps it would be better than staying alive. In a few painful moments, she would be able to stop the pain. Her body would lose all of her warmth but as her lungs stopped functioning her mind would rest and let itself rest forever. Panic and despair would never come to her again.

She closed her eyes.

But no, that’s not what would happen. She didn’t feel an ounce of peace from the groans and screams of the people dying around her as she pretended to be dead. Chisato could only remember the broken sobs of someone who had raced towards life but fell into the pit of death. No, all she could feel in her was the unease and disgust someone associated with inserting undoubtedly wrong.

Her feet kept moving. It was shaky but it got quicker as she gained momentum and more resistance to the pain that made her want to crumble.

Even if she died, she wanted to get out of the damp and claustrophobic tunnel she would find herself trapped in as a ghost. She ran her fingers over the cracks in the wall and bitterly realized why the so-called Utopia cared so little for how clean this sewer was. Who cared about something they didn’t see? So she ran and she ran and she reached her hand outside of the tunnel. When she focused and took a deep breath she could visualize the map of the world in front of her. Chisato didn’t remember it exactly, but she thought that perhaps, she was close to something. 

The mist slowly began to subside and it was replaced by a slightly fresher type of air. 

Chisato ignored the pain and thought of the best possible scenario, which was something she thought she didn’t know how to do anymore. She would somehow find medical supplies and a reliable place to hide away and survive for long enough that her imagination couldn’t cover it. Then maybe she would be able to escape the cursed city she found herself in.

When she finally made it to the upper world, she could only feel the painful yet pure feeling of raindrops.

* * *

“Sis!” Hina jumped onto her sister with her arms out, smiling widely and pulling her into a quick hug. She made both of them wobble and nearly fumble onto the floor. Sayo sighed and focused on her balance.

“Hina...? I thought I told you to leave me alone for a while.” She shoved her younger twin off in irritation, sighing. Then she walked away formally, using her ID bracelet to open the door to her room. As she entered, she spoke. “Just because it’s our birthday doesn’t mean we have to treat it special between the two of us. We already had our party today.”

Hina whined, pushing some of her hair out of her face. She played with her “But it only comes once a year! We’re twelve now, after all, next year we’ll be teenagers! It’s so boppin’ isn’t it?”

She sighed and fidgeted with her bracelet. “I’m quite sure that you need to finish your assignments for the week. You were just accepted for-“ Sayo paused and swallowed, haven been choked up for a moment. “You’ll get your acceptance into the gifted course revoked if you keep being so thoughtless about your studies. Goodbye.”

“Ehh?” She grumbled as she watched as the door closed in her face. Hina huffed and let disappointment wash over for a bit. Her sister had just completely shut her out. As she walked to her room, she remembered something she had forgotten, which was the sound of wind from outside. Then she brightened immediately. The girl hummed, rushing into her room. “I’ll just go check out the typhoon!”

It was like the best present she could get for the day. The distant sound of wind building and hitting her home, clamoring and destroying branches off of trees. The window in her bedroom opened up directly to their garden, where the most sound would be heard. It was perfect. Hina relished the faint rumbling, so unlike the quiet of her normal existence. It was rare for the occurrence to come. 

As she stood behind her window, she felt an emotion rush up to her veins and to her head. Even with the strong winds outside, the room she was in stayed unchanged, the same as always, the only sign of the typhoon being the sounds she could hear. The air, the wind, the rain, she would be able to feel a storm rushing down on her.

”Hina, I hope you aren’t thinking of opening the window again,” Sayo’s voice boomed from the intercom, seemingly having predicted her sister’s actions. “I thought I told you to finish your assignments. Honestly, you can’t keep pushing your schoolwork to the last minute.”

“But I want to open it! It’s so whoosh, and boom, and y’now!” Hina said, taking a step back from the window but still longingly looking outside.

A sound of Sayo swallowing was heard. “I’ve heard that due to the typhoon, some portions of the West Block are flooding. Shouldn’t you know better than to open your window to something that dangerous?” A pause. “Goodbye.”

Outside of the city of No. 6, there were blocks surrounding it, with the South and East being used for farming, with the North being conserved as wilderness, as an expanse of mountains and forests. Nobody went into the North Block, due to this, and it wasn’t allowed either, due to the Committee. It seemed that no one ever tried either.

It seemed that nobody wanted to go, when the city they lived in was already perfect, a scientific culmination of all that was possible, peaceful, safe, happy. Hina still did want to go out of the city at some point, however. When she told people about her dream, they often scoffed and attempted to dissuade her. After all, after being named a genius when she was small, she had been able to live in the best part of the city. Yet still, she held a fascination for what she didn’t know much about.

When she had once asked her teacher if she could ever go, they had explained the city’s center, the forest park, instead. It was an area with a multitude of animals, experiencing the habitats and seasons of the wilderness. Hina wasn’t satisfied with it, however. It just wasn’t enough.

She turned back to the window, and she longed to hear the true magnitude of the typhoon. 

Soon enough, the window was wide open, pulled apart with Hina in the center, closing her eyes and listening. The growling, rumbling sound of rushing winds hitting her body. Then the rain, droplets on her skin and mixed in with the strong winds. She almost felt as if it was awakening something in her, pushing it out with strong winds. Hina opened her arms to it and wanted to feel the full extent of the force of the typhoon and then shouted.

It was a barely heard shout, absorbed into the sound of the wind and the rain, encasing her in the sound. Yet she continued to scream, feeling the droplets that rolled down her face, swallowing it as she shouted. What was she doing? It almost felt like she was calling for something to arrive, and at that moment, she didn’t know what she was calling.

I want to _destroy it._ Destroy what? _Everything_.

Then there was a sharp mechanical sound, pulling her back to reality, warning her of the atmosphere and temperature. If she left it to do its own thing, it would soon close the window and dry the room, including her clean. Hina had her fun, she had let out a cry. But it didn’t occur to her to leave it on as she rushed over to turn the system off. It was a gut feeling as if she was her own god and it was demanding she turn it off. The warning sound stopped, and despite the sound of the typhoon around her, all she heard was a simple sound.

A laugh.

Hina quickly turned from the button she had pressed, moving her eyes to be face to face with another person. It was a girl, a dainty, fragile-looking girl about her height, staring back at her. It shouldn’t have been intimidating at all, and she wouldn’t choose that word to describe it, yet her eyes, her mesmerizing purple eyes, they looked at her with ferocity but also pain. The girl’s blonde locks floated with the wind in the darkness. Hina had never seen someone possessing such ethereal beauty before.

It was something about how despite her obvious injury and her torn clothes, it seemed as if a goddess was looking back at her. The moonlight behind her illuminated the spotlight onto her. Hina gulped and her eyes focused on the girl’s left shoulder. It was red. So very red. She had never imagined that she would ever see someone bleeding in such vivid red, the color of red pooling on her floor as it dropped from her shoulder to the floor.

“Hel-“

The girl who had intruded into her room dashed at her, with a wary glint in her eyes. Her jaw was clenched, and closer, she came. Hina didn’t dare to make a move as she pressed her fingers down on Hina’s neck. She slid up against the wall, pushed by the force of the other girl.

“ _Don’t move.”_

The girl holding her to the wall and squeezing the air out of her talked slowly, deliberately. Hina pained to breathe, but she focused herself on looking at the blonde girl instead of struggling. She was smaller than Hina and thinner, yet somehow she was effortlessly pushing her against the wall. It was _interesting._

Hina gasped for air, and the moment she felt it in her lungs, she spoke, whispering. “Huh, you’re good at this.”

The shorter girl looked perplexed by Hina’s lack of fear, her mouth opening by a centimeter and her eyes were drawn to the girl who was pinned to the wall. Hina was not scared, she didn’t cower, despite the position she was in, unable to properly breathe. The lack of aggression, hatred, menace, and intent in the intruder’s expression comforted Hina, and she slowly let herself relax.

“You’re bleeding... do you want me to treat it for you?” Hina said softly, feeling an inexplicable calm in the midst of what was the most eventful day in her life as of then. It was an odd feeling, but she didn't question it as she choked out her next three words. “I know how.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something for the prompt of winter/dating for day one, but I was dissatisfied with it, so I decided to just post this short plot bunny I had written a while back. It's an AU of No. 6, and I kind of completely took things from the novel haha. I thought that Chisato and Hina fit quite well for the respective roles as Nezumi and Shion ^^


End file.
